User blog:BMHKain/SEASON IX Teasers
Recently, some fights of mine have hints so people are more intrigued as to what's next... That doesn't mean I won't continue these teasers... You should get the memo by now, so let's get started...! OTHER LINKS *MELEE'd! EP1: Captain America X Naked Snake? *MELEE'd! EP2: Yarny X Atoi? *MELEE'd! EP3: Sakura Kasugano X Asuka Kazama? Sources of Use VGE Logo.png|CARDFIGHT!! Vanguard (Total Competitors: 1) Secret of Mana Logo.png|SECRET OF MANA (Total Competitors: 1) Phantasy Star logo.png|PHANTASY STAR (Total Competitors: 1) Movie-rebellion-logo4.png|Puella Magi (Total Competetors: 2) Logo top.png|NEPTUNIA (Total Competitors: 2) Jingai Makyou Logo.png|JINGAI MAKYO (Total Competitors: 1) Chrono-trigger-snes-logo-73909.png|CHRONO TRIGGER (Total Competitors: 1) ROBOT Gyro.gif|Gyromite (Total Competitors: 1) Duck Hunt Logo.png|DUCK HUNT (Total Competitors: 1) LsA95E7MapNKVZsn.png|CHAOS CODE (Total Competitors: 1) WiiU Splatoon logo E3.png|Splatoon (Total Competitors: 1) Kyoukai senjou no horizon logo by duckne55-d5ig1zb.png|Horizon on the Middle of Nowhere (Total Competitors: 1) Hanachirasu ikon.png|Hanachirasu (Total Competitors: 1) Pokemon-logo-gottapokemonlogogif-njkadsb-snghum8u.gif|Pokémon (Total Competitors: 3) BlazBlue_Logo.png|BlazBlue (Total Competitors: 2) BIG_BANG_AGE_Logo.png|Daibancho: Big Bang Age (Total Competitors: 1) Logo-pr.png|POWER RANGERS (Total Competitors: 1) SF_Logo.png|STREET FIGHTER (Total Combatants: 1) MAGIC_the_Gathering_Logo.png|MAGIC: The Gathering (Total Competitors: 1) Daemon_Bride_logo.png|Daemon Bride (Total Competitors: 1) Image.gif|WONDERFUL WORLD (Total Competitors: 1) One_Piece_Logo.png|ONE PIECE (Total Competitors: 1) XBlaze_Code_Embryo_(Logo).png|XBLAZE (Total Competitors: 1) KHiii_Logo.png|KINGDOM HEARTS (Total Competitors: 1) Revealed Characters Duck Hunt Duo (Duck Hunt) R.O.B. (Nintendo Peripheral) Inkling (Splatoon) White Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) Dawn (DAEMON BRIDE) Chrono (Chrono TRIGGER) Agito of the Dark (Daibancho: Big Bang Age) Dan Hibiki (STREET FIGHTER) Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Roronoa Zoro (ONE PIECE) Erza Scarlet (FAIRY TAIL) Magikarp (Pokémon) Nagisa (PHANTASY STAR) Acht (XBLAZE) Ignis (Jingai Makyo) Bullet (BlazBlue) Deconfirmed Characters Monkey D. Luffy (ONE PIECE) Character Hints Fight Hints *1. White Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) X ??? (Hint: JP name: A PokeParody of Tokusatsu... GO GO POKERANGERS!!!) *2. Chrono X (CHRONO TRIGGER) ??? (Hint: He has a sword with powers surpassing all magic...) *3. Agito of the Dark (Daibancho: Big Bang Age) X ??? (Hint: If you played Wonderful World, you'd know he wields a Dagger that's sensitive to magic...) *4. Dan Hibiki (STREET FIGHTER) X ??? (Hint: Anime Protagonist that's a true Hetare (Loser in Japanese, Now you know!)) *5. Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi) X ??? (Hint: Proof that Puella Magi's more than just "Madoka Magica".) *6. Roronoa Zoro (ONE PIECE) X ??? (Hint: Zoro took his target, and killed him. He shouldn't have done that...) *7. Erza Scarlet (FAIRY TAIL) X ??? (Hint: Blind Justice is the only way she does it.) *8. Magikarp (Pokémon) X ??? (Hint: The battle of Sea Serpent's previous forms...) *9. Nagisa (PHANTASY STAR) X ??? (Hint: Named after a popular Handheld franchise.) *10. Acht (XBLAZE) X ??? (Hint: Only true ORGANIZATION XIII member that is female and died before the rest of the original group... Talk about Trashed.) *11. Ignis (Jingai Makyo) X ??? (Hint: Has yet to make an appearance in the Japanese version of MEGADIMENTION NEPTUNIA VII...) *12. Bullet (BlazBlue) X ??? (Hint: Besides Zenia Valov, Bullet has a new rival in CHAOS CODE...) *13. ??? X ??? (Hint: Battle of Superpowered TCG Dragons...) Confirmed Battles Duck Hunt Duo X R.O.B. Inkling X Dawn Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain